


Dumb Sentiment

by waxbirds



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxbirds/pseuds/waxbirds
Summary: "i got you for secret santa so i got you this really expensive but sentimental gift that you’ve always wanted, hoping you’ll never find out it’s from me - and that i’ve been in love with you 1234567 years”





	Dumb Sentiment

The second you opened the Secret Santa email and saw who you had been assigned, you knew exactly what you were buying him. Completely ignoring the thirty dollar limit, you had gone straight to your saved pages to the page you had saved in case the occasion arose to buy it. In theory, you could have just bought Blaine the stupid thing since you were friends, and friends buy each other presents for Christmas, but even as you considered that fact, you were embarrassed to imagine yourself giving him this present. Sure, the look on his face would have probably been worth it, but it was a definite sign you listened so closely to everything he said.

He had brought up once in a conversation about your childhoods that he had had a Star Wars toy when he was little that he took with him everywhere and it had gotten left somewhere on a car trip. He had tried to track down a new one a couple years ago, but it was a stupid amount of money now because it had turned into a collector’s item and it wasn’t worth being “stupid and sentimental” as he put it. Still, you could tell from the way he talked about it that he’d maybe like to have one again. On a stupid whim (while you were running on the “I’m finally going to tell him about my feelings!” thought train before you, yet again, shook yourself out of it) you had gone looking on the internet and found one and saved it because it had been a lot of work to track one down.

You didn’t think twice about hitting “buy now” on the page on EBay when you had to buy him a present.

When it arrived two weeks later, you couldn’t help but feel a little giddy. Your crush on him had surpassed the actual “crush” phase ages ago and you were pretty sure you were in love with him. You felt stupid because you two were just friends, and that’s all you’d ever be, but your feelings for him made you want to do stupid things like give him a present you knew he’d love. Even if he’d never know you were the one who gave it to him. Honestly, it was probably because he wouldn’t find out it was you that pushed you to buy it for him, after the constant back and forth in your brain about it.

It’d seem less like you were in love with him if he didn’t know it was you, right?

That’s what you told yourself when you left the box wrapped in metallic red and white wrapping paper with a huge bow on his desk and went about your day. Unfortunately, you found yourself walking passed his desk every chance you got, looking to see whether or not Blaine had opened the present yet. No one had been in the office when you left it there (you were afraid someone would see and rat you out) but you somehow ended up making eye contact with Josh Flanagan every time you walked by the doorway. All you could do is hope he wouldn’t think anything of it.

It was around noon that Blaine had actually showed up to his desk. In spite of your attempts to be sneaky, you couldn’t help but stop in the doorway. You peaked around it, watching with your bottom lip tightly between your teeth. You had to admit, you wanted to see the look on his face, though that’d be hard as he had his back to the door but you’d probably still get some of the reaction from his voice. At least, you hoped so.

The reaction was almost instant. As soon as the wrapping paper was torn off the box and crumpled on the desk, Blaine had the box in his hands. There was a pause before he said: “Oh, shit!”

“What?” Josh asked, and out of the corner of your eye, you saw him lean towards Blaine, likely to get a better look at his gift. “What’d you get?”

“It’s a C-3PO figure!” Blaine stated. “They stopped selling them for no reason, and I had one when I was a kid.” He shrugged. “Someone went way passed the limit.” He turned more towards Josh to show him the box and you caught sight of the huge smile on his face. You couldn’t help but beam at the sight of it, and your heart was suddenly doing back flips. He liked it and you couldn’t help but feel excited that you had gotten it right.

“It was a probably just a lucky guess,” Blaine said, shrugging. “I did say Star Wars.”

“Or maybe someone knew you wanted that in particular,” Josh countered. “That is a lot of money to drop on something you might like.”

“I guess. But who even would know besides my family?”

“[Y/N],” Josh said shortly. “It’d explain why she’s been walking back and forth passed your desk all day.”

Your heart dropped into your stomach and you whipped your head back around the corner of the doorway. You lingered for another couple seconds, trying to decide what to do before rushing away from the door and going to hide back in your own office.

Of course Josh would hit the nail on the head. He wasn’t an idiot, and it was probably too optimistic to hope that he wouldn’t put two and two together. It was your own damn fault for being so curious about what Blaine thought about his present. He would have tweeted about it after a while, and he’d probably tell you about when you saw him, unaware that you already knew. But no. You just had to be there when he opened it in the most conspicuous way, and Josh caught it, unsurprisingly.

You’d just have to avoid Blaine for a little and wait for him to forget about it.

______

It had almost worked, too. You had managed to avoid Blaine for almost the entire day. He had texted you to ask if you wanted to go to lunch and you had made up an excuse about having to get a lot of work done and that you’d eat at your desk and then proceeded to hide at Jon’s desk because you were afraid Blaine was going to come over to talk to you (which admittedly, you had found out when you returned, he had). When you thought you saw him coming, you’d dart to the bathroom or into a place where he’d just pass you, unaware you were hiding behind costumes or a filing cabinet or an open door. You were getting weird looks left and right, but the only thing that mattered was avoiding Blaine.

You were on your way to your car, inwardly jumping for joy as you were almost free of having to worry about Blaine when you heard someone call your name. You whipped around out of habit, and instantly regretted it as you saw that Blaine was jogging towards you. Why couldn’t you have just pretended not to hear him?

“[Y/N], wait up! I’ve been looking for you all day,” he said as he stopped in front of you, his keys in one hand and the stupid present in the other. “I love the present,” he stated, shaking it slightly. You stared at him for a long moment, trying to figure a cool way out of it but before you could think of anything to say to worm your way out of it, the words left your mouth:

“I love you.”

You felt the words roll off your tongue, and you wanted nothing more than to just shove them back in and swallow them forever but you had definitely said them and Blaine had definitely heard them. The two of you were just staring at each other, you with panicked eyes and him with a expression you couldn’t read and it was a long, lingering silence. When you finally got the idea to just take the ten steps to your car, get in and just drive off, Blaine’s lip curled into a smirk and he chuckled, finally looking away from you and to the box in his hand.

“You know, I got that,” he chuckled, “I can’t believe you remembered.”

“I…” you trailed off, shrugging. “I just wanted to get something you’d love. That was the first thing I thought of.”

“Well, I do!” he exclaimed, smiling. “And…hang on a second,” he added, pushing the button to unlock his car, which he had parked nearby. He disappeared into the trunk of his car for a minute before coming out with a big box, wrapped neat green and off-white patterned wrapping paper. “This is for you. I hope I didn’t fuck up.”

You gave him a confused look. “But I already got my secret santa,” you pointed out. “Fucked up what?”

“I know, I wasn’t your secret santa,” Blaine explained, pushing the box into your hands. “I just knew you’d like it and…” he trailed off, shrugging. “Just open it.”

You gave him a confused look, but picked at the taped fold, unwrapping the box as neatly as you could because you didn’t feel like cleaning up wrapping paper in the parking lot. With a bit of juggling stuff, you managed to get the lid off the box though you dropped your keys in the process. When you reached in and pulled out what was inside, you felt your heart give another flip flop.

In your hand was a sweater you had seen (and subsequently fallen in love with) at a store in the mall a couple weeks ago. You and Blaine had gone because after you teased him relentlessly about the fact he more or less wore the same thing every day, he had demanded you go through the effort of picking new stuff out if you were so bothered by it. As he was trying stuff on, you had wandered off and found this sweater. He had exited the dressing room in clothes that you had picked out for a laugh because they were truly heinous to find you in the sweater in front of the mirror, gushing about it and how comfy it was and how perfectly it fit and how perfect the color was. Then you got a look at the price tag and that was that. As perfect as that sweater was, it cost as small fortune.

Now you were holding it in your hand…because Blaine bought it for you.

“I got the right size, right?” he asked nervously, “I kept the receipt if I fucked up and got the size wrong.” You looked from the sweater to Blaine, who was looking at you with nervous excitement written all over his face. He nodded at the sweater and you went to check the tag.

“It’s the right size,” you told him, and he sighed with relief. “You didn’t have to, Blaine. This cost a stupid amount of money for a sweater.”

“But you loved that sweater,” he said simply. “The look on your face when you saw the price tag about broke my heart. So, I when I was at the mall, I bought it. As long as you like it…” he trailed off, shrugging.

You beamed at him, “I love it, Blaine.” He smiled back, nodding.

“And I love you,” he informed. The next thing you knew, the box in your hand was getting knocked to the ground, and his lips were on yours. You clung tightly to the sweater in one hand and threw your now free arm around his neck, kissing him back.

“So, you skipped out on me for lunch today,” he said as he pulled away from you, resting his forehead on yours. “How about dinner instead?”

“I think I can find the time,” you chuckled, giving him another peck on the lips, beaming.

“Good,” he sighed, pressing his lips to yours again.


End file.
